My Fair Lady
by Doggerwolf
Summary: A sweet story of how Beast Boy and Raven both confess their feelings at the carnival.


The Jump City Carnival was in full swing. Dings rang throughout the area signaling someone had won a prize. The ferris wheel spun slowly. Screams filled the air as the roller coaster ran over the tracks. And the fireworks lit up the starry night sky.

Cyborg was playing the games and would always make it clear whenever he won by yelling out "Boo-yah!", much to the annoyance of everyone else around him. Robin and Starfire were probably on the ferris wheel making out or were somewhere else doing the same thing. Cooing over each other was something that they seemed to do more often after Tokyo, which was six months ago, and it really got on their teammate's nerves.

The other two titans were sitting on a bench, just watching the fireworks. Beast Boy had his left elbow propped up on the top of the bench

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who seemed relaxed.

"I love nights like this." she said smiling.

"You do?" Beast Boy said, sounding a little surprised. "I thought you only do peace and quiet." He was referring to the loud fireworks and the other sounds echoing around them.

"Well, that's when we're _in_ the tower," she answered, "not outside."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, knowing that she was talking about him.

"Hey, how about some cotton candy?" he asked.

Raven smiled again. "That sounds nice." She started to get up before Beast Boy stopped her.

"No, you stay here. I got this."

* * *

"Two, please." Beast Boy said.

He paid the barker money before leaving with two large bags of cotton candy and walking over to the girl of his dreams. He looked at her silhouette from the flashing of the fireworks as she sat calmly.

"Here you go." he smiled as he handed her a bag.

"Thanks." she said before took it from his hand.

He sat back down next to her.

"You know, it was nice of you to join me here." she said, eating a piece of the sweet.

Beast Boy felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Well, I must admit that the coaster made me a little dizzy. Also, the games do a good job at making me rowdy."

He was lying. He actually just wanted to be with Raven. But it did hold some truth; when he got off the roller coaster, he literally wobbled to the exit. And as he was playing the games, he felt his heart racing and his adrenaline was pumping so fast he felt like he was going to turn into the Beast again, and we all don't want _that_ to happen.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You're _always_ rowdy."

"Haha very funny." he said, deciding to make the sarcasm in his voice a bit more clear.

It was very silent between the two for a few seconds. All they could hear from the other was steady breathing.

Beast Boy took a bite of the cotton candy before looking at Raven again, who was focused on the fireworks.

Feeling brave, he slowly moved his arm around Raven's neck, brushing up against her long violet hair, and hung his forearm on her shoulder. Immediately, he thought she was about to kill him.

But she blushed and rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Once again, Beast Boy felt his cheeks burning. And then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Raven?"

She lifted her head a little. "Hmm?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but...I love you."

This time she stared up at him. She was completely blushing.

"A-As a friend?" she stuttered.

"No, Rae, I love you more than a friend. I'm infatuated with you."

Raven could feel the tears starting to clog up in her eyes. "I- I love you too."

Beast Boy could feel his heart screaming in excitement. Then he saw his moment.

"You got something on your lip there." he said, sounding almost gentle. "Let me get it." And carefully, he placed his hand underneath her chin and pulled her lips to his. She was at first shocked by his sudden move, but quickly fell into it.

(A/N: I know what he said before kissing her is incredibly stale and twice told, but I wanted to make this story as sweet as it is.)

His first one was short, only lasting about five seconds, but it was soft. After he slowly pulled away, he looked into her amethyst eyes that seemed to be at peace.

Then he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for the second kiss, this one much longer and more passionate. She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss. Beast Boy could feel her tears of joy hitting his shoulder, which made him almost smile in the kiss, but he didn't want this one to end, so he reluctantly had to fight the urge.

When they broke apart for air, Beast Boy now had the chance to smile.

"Wait." Raven said suddenly as he was about to lean in for another kiss. "I don't know about this."

"What do you mean, Rae?" he asked, frowning in concern.

"You know what I mean, Beast Boy." she said, turning her back. "You don't deserve someone like me. I'm half-demon. You want someone who you can spend the rest of your life with. Someone who can keep you happy. Not a negative, rude person who always makes you upset. I'm dangerous. Do you know what can happen when my emotions get out of control? And how do I know this won't end up like Malchior?"

Beast Boy felt like crying. He didn't want to hear any of this coming out of her mouth or seeing her like this. He knew how wrong she was.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Raven, look at me."

She turned back around, looking deep into his leafy green orbs.

"Raven, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You always keep me happy, even during the most incurable times. You're not negative or rude, not to me. I don't care if you are half-demon or dangerous, Rae. You'll always be my angel. And you aren't dangerous at all. You're a hero. Civilians are so lucky to have you as a member of the Titans.

"And if you think this is going to end up hurting you like Malchior, you need to think again. I know he broke your heart, Rae, but I can't imagine hurting you like that."

"At all?" Raven asked, feeling like crying again.

He shook his head, softly but seriously. "Not at all." Then he continued:

Remember when I turned into the Beast? When they said that it was me who did that to you, I thought they were lying. I wanted to hurt myself so badly. I can't live knowing that I did something so horrible to you.

"And look around. Do you see anything that got destroyed?"

Raven looked and saw that he was right: the carnival was still going. Nothing had been broken and no lights had popped.

She slowly smiled. "I guess it's safe then."

"I will never leave you. You're my fair lady." he said softly.

Raven chuckled quietly. "You really had to make that joke?"

"Yes, I did." he answered, smiling.

He grabbed her bag of cotton candy and threw both of theirs in the trash next to them before he wrapped both of his strong arms around the middle of her back.

"Forget about those things, your lips are already sweet enough."

She placed both her hands on his muscular chest. "Are you sure it's not the cotton candy?"

"I doubt it." he said before kissing her again, this one even more loving and passionate than ever. And he knew there would be many more after this.

They were unaware that from a safe distance, they were being watched by the three other Titans.

"Finally, my dude has told my lil' sister how he feels." Cyborg grinned, taking pictures with his Polaroid.

Starfire sniffed. "Oh, this is so wonderful. Our two friends are now in love."

"They've always been in love, Star," Robin said flinging his arm around his girlfriend. "Just like you and me."

Starfire blushed as Robin leaned in and began to kiss her, both of them moaning.

Cyborg looked down at the two of them. "Oh, come on!" he yelled in disappointment.

Meanwhile, the new couple in front of him continued to kiss lovingly as the beautiful fireworks exploded above the shining moon, both of their lives finally complete.


End file.
